


The Joys of Parenthood

by afterdalton



Series: Unrelated Kurtbastian Drabbles [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterdalton/pseuds/afterdalton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps there are better parents out there, ones who don’t use jewelry like nametags to tell their children apart, but Kurt and Sebastian are not those parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "I knew it was a mistake to get the twins matching clothes."

“Maybe we could just brand them with their initials or something.”

“We can’t brand them, Sebastian. Among the multitude of issues surrounding that clusterfuck – we don’t even know which one is which.”

Sebastian turns as much as his seatbelt will allow him to, and for the fiftieth time tries to _trick_ the girls into revealing themselves by calling their names and catching who responds first.

“Bas. Stop embarrassing yourself.”

“At least _I’m_ trying.”

“ _I’m_ trying too,” he starts, gripping the steering wheel hard. “Not to kill you for taking off their necklaces. And for what?! To test yourself? Well – you failed, you complete moron!

“It’s my own fault,” he tacks on under his breath. “I knew it was a mistake to get the twins matching clothes.”

Beck and Jaime are identical down to the last strand of hair on their heads. Perhaps there are better parents out there, ones who don’t use jewelry like nametags to tell their children apart, but Kurt and Sebastian are not those parents.

They’re almost four months into the joys of parenthood, and – turns out – it’s not all it’s cracked up to be. On the worst days, the hangover that follows a night awake with two crying babies who’ve resisted crossing into a normal sleep pattern drags them both under all day, and it’s hard enough just to remember their own names. They’re allowed to take a few shortcuts where they can find them.

Within the next ten minutes, they’ll arrive at the restaurant where Sebastian’s parents are waiting. Already running late due to obvious complications and the constant bickering ever since, neither has found the time to come up with a way to cover their asses if they can’t solve the problem properly.

The “best” idea to come along so far is to give them both strawberries since Jaime has proven to have a slight allergy, but somehow poisoning their child seems like crossing a line.

By the time the family of four enters the restaurant, they’ve decided the one wearing a pink headband with a white flower will be Rebecca for the day, and the one wearing the yellow headband will be Jaime. It’s even written down on a scrap of paper tucked into Kurt’s back pocket.

Sebastian’s mother jumps out of her seat before they reach the table, cooing at the wide-eyed babies.

“Oh my goodness!” she exclaims. “They’re so cute! I can’t even tell them apart!”

Sebastian snorts at the statement, passing off maybe-Beck and joining his dad in their booth. Kurt, stuck with the task of responding just smiles and laughs, “Yeah, sometimes even we don't know the difference.”


End file.
